There has been proposed a vehicle of this type including an engine, a planetary gear mechanism, the carrier of the planetary gear mechanism connected to the crankshaft of the engine, the ring gear of the planetary gear mechanism connected to an axle via a gear mechanism, a first motor, the rotating shaft of which is connected to the sun gear of the planetary gear mechanism, and a second motor, the rotating shaft of which is connected to the ring gear of the planetary gear mechanism, wherein when the engine is to be stopped, the first motor outputs a torque that stops the output shaft of the engine at a predetermined rotational position to motor the engine, and the second motor outputs a cancelling torque that cancels the torque outputted as a reaction force to a drive shaft in response to the output of the torque from the first motor (see Patent Document 1, for example). In such a vehicle, in a low rotation speed area in which the rotation speed of the engine is not stable, the second motor outputs a torque set by taking into account the rotational resistance of the engine to prevent the torque shock in the low rotation speed area.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-125413